My Adventures With You
by cherryblossom321
Summary: AU. In their past lives, they couldn't be together. But in the hands of destiny they met up again. Will things that happen before separate them again or will this time be different. Fem! Nagisa x Karma. Also i dont own pic use or the anime/manga called assassination classroom.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! so yea i was inspired by an author named SweetPawn and many other karmagisa fanfics out there had led me to write this fanfic about nagisa and karma. Also I'm sorry for the many possibly grammar and spelling issues that may come( I'm very bad at English). Also this is my first time writing a assassination classroom fic. So anyway i hope u will like it.**

 **I don't own Assassination Classroom as well as the pic.**

* * *

There once lived a Demon, who'd cause trouble around a nearby kingdom. He would pull pranks on the guards near the castle. He even cause trouble for the people and made their life's miserable. Not to mention the demon has a violent personality. The King couldn't stand to see his people suffer and had taken action. And so the King had called upon his Royal Knights to get rid of the Demon.

"That cursed demon has caused nothing but trouble for this kingdom. I want you to get rid of him." The King ordered.

As soon as the King had given the order, they all slit up and went looking for their target. They all search of the places that the demon would most likely to strike at.

Upon encountering the demon, the knights were having trouble defeating him. The demon had outsmarted them and uses his flames to take them down.

The knights had fraught bravely; however four out of the five were defeated. The fifth knight was actually holding his own against the demon. For his ice attacks could go up against the demon's flames.

They were evenly matched. Neither of them could land a fatal blow to the other. However, the demon was at his limits. His magic energy was now near zero, and he had a feeling that his opponent knew it as well.

At last their fight had come to an end. The knight had created an ice sword, and was aiming it to pierce the demon's heart.

Unfortunately, he had dodged just in time but the sword had still stabbed the side of his stomach. Just as the knight was about to deliver the finishing blow, the demon had escape. Not a moment to late the knight had chase after him.

✰:*⋆:.。✯✰:*⋆:.。✯✰:*⋆:.。✯✰:*⋆:.。✯

The demon had escaped to a small garden, where you could find all sorts of beautiful plants and trees in the world. At the middle was a bridge with a small river underneath. The demon had stopped and rest at the large cherry blossom tree near the back of the garden, where no one could find him.

He had lie down at the roots of the tree. He was losing way to much blood. He didn't think that the knight's ice sword could have leaved a deep cut on his side. He was losing consciousness, and then suddenly he had passed out under the tree.

When the demon had awoken, he felt a warm sensation at the side of his stomach.

When he looked, he saw a girl beside him. She was treating his wounds with her 's strange, not many people he knew would know how to use healing magic. Usually they just make potions and use those to treat injuries.

After the mysterious girl had finished healing the demon's wounds, she notices that he was awake.

She had reassured that she had finish healing his wounds and all he had to do was take it easy for awhile. They talked for a bit, when the girl suddenly got up and leave with a basket of different herbs.

* * *

After the demon's encounter with the girl, he started going back to that very same garden. And sure enough he saw her there again. They talk for the whole day. The demon had found her to be very interesting. And so he would visit the garden everyday without fail.

Day after day, the demon visited the girl. They would talk and hang out all day long, until the girl would leave when the sun would set.

With each passing day, the demon would learn something interesting about her. He found out that the girl was the princess of this kingdom. While at the same time, the princess had found out that he was the infamous demon that had pulled all those pranks around the kingdom.

They had a strange friendship at first but later it became normal. The princess doesn't mind his antics. In fact she finds them hilarious and she doesn't mind his violent nature. She found out that the demon use his pranks on those who pick on the weak and also who are too defenseless to defense themselves.

She smile at the thought, that a demon could be so kind, however also felt bad that other people would only see him for his mischievous deeds. Well it seems like it doesn't bother the demon as much as she thought it would.

✰:*⋆:.。✯✰:*⋆:.。✯✰:*⋆:.。✯✰:*⋆:.。✯

Soon their friendship have grown into something more. The demon found out that he's in love with her. It's funny that he had found himself falling in love with a human, much less with the princess.

He loves everything about her. He loves her amazing blue eyes that shine whenever she'd laugh. And the way her hair would blow gently against the wind. He loves every bit of her, and he'll do anything for her just to keep her by his side.

As for the princess, she was glad that they had met. For one thing she doesn't really have many friends. Well being a princess and all. It was tiring keeping up her daily duties a member of the royal family.

But when she met the demon on that day, she felt something that she couldn't described. It was strange, but being with him makes it easier for her to just be herself. No responsibilities to up hold or any of the sorts. To the princess, being with the demon feels like freedom to her and that what she love about the demon. She gets to be herself around him and he wouldn't judge her, like the other royals would do.

Love?Is this what the princess was feeling towards the person next to her? Was that the warm feeling she'll got whenever he would smile at her. The princess felt her face heated up at the idea but she doesn't mind that not one bit. She wished that the moment they share will last.

They enjoy their little moments together at that very same garden. Everything was peaceful. But unbeknownst to the both of them, the ice royal knight had found their little hiding place. He had been tracking down the demon for some time now.

After finally finding a lead, it had led to this garden. What he found was the princess and the demon together under the cherry blossom tree laughing together and having a fun time knight was shock at the scene in front of him. He decided retreated back to the castle to tell the King.

* * *

When the knight had returned to the castle, he went straight to the king's study hall where he could find him. The knight had reported to the king on what he saw. He told him about the closeness of the princess and the demon.

When the king had heard this, he felt anger coursing through his veins. He was angry at the demon that had seduced his daughter, and also at himself for letting this happen in the first place.

So the king had decided to order the knight to eliminate the demon. Unbeknownst to them, the princess had overheard their conversation. She couldn't let her father kill the demon, but before she could took another step, the ice knight had opened the door and saw the princess standing there.

The king has notice his daughter at the door. He saw her horrified face at his plan to kill the demon. The princess tried to convince the king that her friend had a reason for doing the things that he did. However the king wouldn't listen to her, and had order the knight to capture her before she could tell the demon of his plans.

The princess was prepared to run but was trapped by the ice cage the knight had made to hold her. It was no use, the princess couldn't escape.

Thus the king had order the knight to lock up the princess in her room, where she will never see the demon again. Meanwhile the ice knight had set some traps around the garden that would useful to kill the demon.

✰:*⋆:.。✯✰:*⋆:.。✯✰:*⋆:.。✯✰:*⋆:.。✯

The demon on the other hand had gone to the garden again, hoping to see the princess again. He notices that she hasn't shown up recently. He wonders if she was alright. And thus he waits for her under the cherry blossom tree where they had met.

It was getting dark and still the princess had not shown up. He was getting worried for sun was beginning to set and it would soon be night time.

The demon was about to go look for the princess, when suddenly out of nowhere, chains came flying towards him. The demon was caught in one of them, he was caught off guard and he could not defend himself from the ice spears that came after the chains.

He was surrounded; the chains had prevented him from using his magic and had managed to weaken his strength somehow. Not to mention, he couldn't run very far with the chains on his legs. He was trapped and this might be the end for him.

Meanwhile the princess had managed to knock out some guards, whom was guarding in front of her room door. After doing so she manage to sneak out of the castle and went straight to the garden where she knew he would be there.

After arriving at the garden, she notices that all the plants were frozen in ice or destroyed by the event that took place. The princess had heard something deep into the garden, when she looked up the princess had notice that a light flashing about.

She quickly ran towards it, the deeper she went the more she could hear the persons fighting.

✰:*⋆:.。✯✰:*⋆:.。✯✰:*⋆:.。✯✰:*⋆:.。✯

It was finally the end for the demon. He had managed to escape death's door once, thanks to the princess. He couldn't use his flames to melt the ice around his legs. He was stuck, no thanks to that ice bastard of a knight. He couldn't use his magic to defend himself, because of the chains on his arm which limits his ability to fight. He was losing.

The knight was about to dealt the finishing blow to the demon. The knight had summoned his ice sword, and just like last time he'll finish what he started. The knight thrust his sword straight at the demon. The sword had landed its mark; however it not only hit the demon but also someone else.

Blood was everywhere; the princess had just made it barely made it to the demon. When she did, she manages to step in front of the incoming attack towards him. The sword had hit the both of them. But at least he wouldn't have to die alone.

The knight was shocked at what just happen. The princess jumped at the last second to protect the demon. He released his sword, the realization that he not only killed the demon but also the kingdom's beloved princess.

The ice sword was shattered and the beautiful light that came after it was glowing around the demon and the princess.

The princess had cough up some blood, while the demon was in a state of being shocked. He didn't want this to happen. He made a promise to himself that he'll protect her. But instead she had protected him. And look what it had cost them.

They're both dying. He reached out his arms to hold her tightly, never letting go of her small body. He never got the chance to her how he feels about her.

The princess looked up to the demon's golden mercury eyes; she saw all the different emotions flashing through them. She gave him a small, yet sad smile. She too didn't want this to happen. She felt his warm arms hugging her; she lifted up her hand and reach to touch his left cheek gently.

She wanted to tell him how she feels for him, to tell him everything. She wanted to tell him that everything will be okay. To reassure him that even if they both die they'll meet again someday.

With that they both died in their arms, never letting go of each other. Even if they couldn't be together in this life, at least their souls would meet again in another. Their fate was attached by the hands of fate. Even though they couldn't tell each other about their feelings, however there will be other chances for them in a new life. Starting with a mischievous red haired boy with a blue haired girl.

* * *

 **So that's it. hope u like and tell me what u think.**

 **I'm not sure if this should be a one-shot or if I should continue the story or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again everyone （*＾ワ＾*）**

 **I hope u enjoy this chapter, i'm so glad that u guys like this little story of mine.**

 **i'm sorry for grammar issues and stuff (cuz i suck at english) Its been so long since i watch the anime tho so some stuff would be different. (i guess u can say this is my attempt in writing and Assclass fic :P.**

 **Fun Fact: This was suppose to be up 2 days ago. yea i got lazy and i didn't had any internet for a while. Also there might be some OC-ness, so i'm giving u an heads up.**

 **Anyways i hope u like chapter 2**

 **I dont own assassination classroom.**

* * *

A girl with sky blue hair that was up in two pigtails and had equally sky blue eyes was walking in a forest looking for something, her named was Shiota Nagisa. Nagisa had a basket filled with many different plants that were used to make medicine. Why you might ask? Well, the infirmary was running low on supplies.

Kunugigaoka Magic Academy is a school where students with magic go to study and learn to utilize their powers in society. Not only that, but it also serve as a standard school of learning, which makes it the top school in Japan. Not only that but also it allow other magical beings, like demons to attend as well. Even though the school is in the human realm.

However in this school, if you're in the End class, a class of misfits or if you're sent to the E-class, then you're bound to get hated by the main campus students. Despite being the best magic academy in Japan, it sure has it sets of outcasts. Only the worst students get sent there.

"Nagisa-chan! ….. Are you out here!" a girl with green hair shouted at the clearing to the forest.

"Yeah! I'm almost done with this!" gathering her stuff together, Nagisa went towards her friend "You know it's dangerous here. Who knows what those rogue demons would do if they see you here"

"You don't honestly believe all demons are bad? Do you Kayano?" Nagisa stopped to look at her friend.

Kayano Kaede was one of Nagisa's friends and was in the same class with her, which is class 3E. She was wearing the standard uniform of the academy, which consist of a white shirt, grey skirt and also an equally grey blazer that was button up with a black tie.

It's different from the way Nagisa wore her uniform, instead of the grey blazer, Nagisa would wear a blue vest and two hair ties around both her wrists.

"Well?" Kayano said unsurely and had tried to avoid her friend's eyes. Nagisa sigh at this, well not that she would blame her- but it just doesn't seem right.

"I don't blame you for thinking that but…. It's like you're saying Itona-kun is a bad person." Kayano frowned at this, she didn't mean for it to sound like that.

She was worried for her friend, plus a girl in a forest all alone just isn't safe. What if some rogue demons were to attack her friend?

"Well he's different from those other demons that we heard about in the news" Kayano insisted.

"I'm sure there are others like him tho?" the bluenette said.

You see even though the school has students, who are demons; they are still some who would attack humans out of nowhere. And one of Nagisa's classmates just happens to be a demon from the realm of demons or most people would call it Hell, his name was Itona.

He had just transferred into the E-class, along with another student who came from Norway. All to assist the class to assassinate their homeroom teacher named Koro-sensei. In the assassination classroom and their mission is to kill him before March comes. Koro-sensei is a bit strange….. The reason is because he's not your average teacher.

First of Koro-sensei is a giant yellow octopus that wears a scholar uniform with a little hat, along with a large black tie with a yellow crescent moon on it. He could move at the speed of mach 20.

The name was given to him by the students of class 3E because he is supposed to be unkillable and the fact the students have to kill him by March before he destroys the Earth is very hard enough. Another thing is he said that he was once human but was curse for some reason. No one knows of his past.

There are other teachers in E-class like Karasuma-sensei who was sent by the Government to keep an eye on Koro-sensei and also to train the students to kill him. There is another teacher by the name of Irina Jelavic, or as the students called her Bitch-sensei.

"I didn't mean it like that" she said.

"I know what you mean" Nagisa gave her a kind smile.

They walked in silence, enjoying each other company as they walked up the trail to their classroom, which is at the top of a mountain.

"Say… why do you pick herbs Nagisa? You could've used your healing magic to heal injuries? So why make medicine out of them?" Kayano turn to Nagisa as they reach their classroom.

"That's true, but it's very exhausting at times. So making medicine would make it easier on me, plus it feels nostalgic somehow." Nagisa looked at the basket of herbs she gathered in the forest for a bit and then turn to look at her friend.

"Nostalgic?...what do you mean?"

"I don't know? It just does. Besides I wouldn't have enough energy to help assassinate Koro-sensei."

"Oh that's true. We need all the help we can get to assassinate him" they both enter their classroom and headed towards their seat. Nagisa set her basket near her seat.

Sooner or later students started to roll into the classroom and their conversation switch to something else, not long after Koro-sensei came flying through the classroom from his short trip to start class.

* * *

It was now evening time and the students of E class were packing up their stuff. They had failed another assassination attempt. They were pretty down with the fact that their plan had fail. However there is always tomorrow to do kill their teacher.

"Nuruhuhu it was a good attempt but, you're all so slow" Koro-sensei said as his face had green stripes and he was grinning cockily at them.

This signals that he was looking down on his students. This didn't go well with some of the students, who were pissed at him- this had resulted in the class attacking him with the anti-sensei knifes at him.

However they all missed because he was moving was too fast for the knife to touch him. Soon the students got tired and decide to go home for the day.

At the train station Nagisa and Kayano split up and went their separate ways.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow" Nagisa said as she waved goodbye to her friend.

"Ok see you around" Kayano wave back to Nagisa before headed in the opposite direction.

Nagisa headed to her stop at the train station, as the train arrived she stepped in. A few minutes later she was walking down the path towards her home.

It was already night time already. Plus she didn't have to worry about her mother waiting for her at home. This was because her mother was on a business trip to Osaka.

The streets were empty and it was really quiet. _Really_ quiet, in fact the houses on the block had no lights only source of lighting in the area where the streetlights. It was too earlier for persons to be a sleep at this time. It was hardly late as it is. Something was wrong and Nagisa had a bad feeling about this.

 _What's going on? It's too early for bed and not to mention the sun just went down a couple of minutes ago._ Nagisa's thoughts were interrupted when something shiny came after her at the corner of an alleyway.

She dodges just in time and turn to look at where the object came from. When she looked, it was a strange man. She couldn't see his face because something was covering his face.

He threw another knife, it went passed her cheek if it weren't for those training exercises in Karasuma-sensei's class, then the knife would have hit her in the eye, or worst. More and more knives kept thrown at her.

 _I got to run_. Nagisa didn't have any time to waste, so she made a diversion by creating a small wave to push back the attacker using her water magic. But it didn't do much damaged to her attack because he had jumped at the moment when it was coming at him. But it did buy her sometime to run to safety.

✰:*⋆:.。✯✰:*⋆:.。✯✰:*⋆:.。✯✰:*⋆:.。✯✰:*⋆:.。✯✰:*⋆:.。✯✰:*⋆:.。✯✰:*⋆:.。✯

It was no use, no matter where she ran Nagisa would end up back in the same place. It seems like someone had cast a spell that enables the area to be in a loop of some sort. At this point Nagisa was running circles. There was no one around to help her- not to mention her phone died at the worst time.

The attacker was catching up to Nagisa, he threw more knives at her, and he knew she would be tired soon. It hit her on one of her shoulder.

Nagisa felt the pain in her shoulder but she didn't have time to think about the pain. If she doesn't find a place to hide soon- she'll end up dead the next morning.

She made a left turn at the corner but instead it was a dead-end. She had nowhere to run now. She saw her attacker at the entrance to the alleyway. He had an even more knives with him. Nagisa was as good as dead now.

 _I can't run anymore. I'm trapped._ The man threw two knives at the side of Nagisa's head. _Isn't there anyone who could save me?!_ Nagisa thought as she shut her eyes. The man was about to throw another one but it was deflected by something.

"Well well~ what do we have here, a game of cat and mouse~" someone said above. "Mind if I play~" he said it in a teasing manner. He had jumped down from where he was before and was standing in between the man and Nagisa.

Nagisa had opened her eyes to see her savior's back. He had red hair and was wearing the strangest clothing she had ever seen. He looked to be around her age at least. Was he a demon? A human? She doesn't know. If he was a demon, then it wasn't uncommon for them to show up at night to take on a human form.

The man had taken out a smoke bomb and threw at the ground. It had received orders to get the girl. However he had no intentions of fighting the boy. So he had retreated for now.

"Ehh~ leaving already." the red haired boy said as he turned to look at the person behind him with his hands in his pockets. "Well that's no fun" he had a smirk on his face.

Nagisa felt like she knew this person from somewhere, even though they had just met for the first time. Sky blue eyes met with golden mercury eyes for the first time ever.

The string of fate had brought these two together once again. With the moon's light shining down on them, bathing in its warm light. The gears of destiny are turning once more, setting in motion for these two.

* * *

 **I wrote this while I was listening to the second ending of the anime boruto on loop （*＾ワ＾*). When I look up the lyrics I couldn't help think it fits in with chapter 1(kind of).**

 **It's such a nice song i really like it.**

 **Also i wanted to include Ritsu and Itona in E-class from the beginning. I thought to myself what would happen if they were introduced to the class from an early start (tho i hope u don't mind.)**

 **If u guys have any anime songs or any songs, then i'll gladly listen to them cuz for some strange reason i get ideas from them. Is that weird? :P**

 **Let me kno what u think of this.**


End file.
